New Day, New Life?
by Wild-at-Heart14
Summary: Heather is your average high school girl. With ADHD. She's struggles through High School but then a new girl comes and changes everything. Suddenly Greek Gods are all too real and Heather must learn who is really her friend...and who might be plotting her death. She meets some famous demigods along the way and with their help, learns how to survive. Did I mention PERCABETH?
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! PJO SERIES IS RICK RIORDANS CREATION! **

**Hi guys! Well , here's my go at making a demigod story! I'm a total fan girl and think that anyone who would break up Percabeth should suffer. (Totally my own opinion) please comment and tell me what ya think! I'm taking suggestions here! Also, thanks to **_**countingmoons**_** for helping me come up with ideas and for just being awesome! Look up her stories btw. They're amazing! **

Ok..so. My name is Heather. I'm a 15 year old girl with light brown wavy hair that is a little past my shoulders. I have cocoa brown eyes and attend Cambridge High. Sounds like a fancy smansy school right? WRONG. It's a worn down building with cracked windows and in desperate need of a paint job. The teachers aren't the best either. I swear they only care about when their next paycheck is coming. So, that's my school. And on a particular mad Monday morning my life changed...forever. Beep, beep beep beep! "Uugghh..." I groan. Slapping the alarm off my dresser and hoping, praying its still Sunday.. "HEATHER!" My dad yells. "Get UP! Your going to miss the bus! NOW!" My dad has tried many ways to make me get up in the mornings.. But I'm NOT a morning person. I quickly throw on a pair of faded blue jeans, and a Art Club T-shirt. I pull my hair into a pony tail with a small braid going from the side of my forehead to the end of my hair. "The bus is here!" Dad says coming into the Door way where I'm frantically pulling on my black combat boots. "Here. At least have something to eat." He says smiling and handing an apple to me. "Thanks Dad! See ya!" I say flashing a smile and running out the door. Now just if y'all are wondering where my mom is... Well in our house she's a strictly forbidden subject. I tried talking to dad when I was little but it always made him shutdown and freeze up. So I never ask anymore.

* * *

Anywho, back on the bus. I'd like to say I have a group of smiling friends who can't wait for me to sit next to them and talk about daily gossip. Well I'd be lying. I'm not 'popular' by any means. I'm the girl who always manages to get paint on her face or clothes no matter how careful. I walk down the crowded walk way and avoid spitballs flying through the air and paper air planes being tossed back and forth. I sit next to my only real friend. Safi. I know it's an uncommon name, but she's half Native American and frankly, I think her name is great! She has black shinny hair and deep green eyes. "Hey, H." She says looking up from her book long enough to smile then looking down again. " Hey Saf. How's the mural coming along?" "Just fine actually!" She says putting down her book and looking pretty excited. "I finished half of it yesterday! It's gonna look great in the cafeteria!" "Great! We need something to bring a little color to that place!" I say happy that Safi is in a talkative mood. "Oh yea! Did you hear about the new girl?" Safi says her face looking a bit excited and sad at the same time. "No, I didn't but don't we have a new kid..like every other day? And then another leaves the next?" I asked. Wondering what could be so interesting about another new kid. "Well, this new girl is blonde." And with that Safi slumps back in her seat and sighs. I'm not saying I believe in the 'dump blonde' jokes. But if you're blonde at Cambridge, then u have instant popularity. There's just something about blondes that make the idiot guys drool. Ugh. " Maybe she won't succumb to the populars like the others." I say. Trying to be optimistic. Safi gives me a look that says _really? I don't think so._ The bus comes to a screeching halt. "Here we are!" I mumble gathering my things. "Cambridge High! Where students go to be tourtured!" Safi snickers and we both enter the doors.

* * *

I'm putting my books away in my locker just in time to see the new girl walking my way. She's actually very pretty. She has grey eyes and blonde hair pulled into a messy pony tail. She's wearing jean shorts, a blue cami, and A necklace with a sea shell on it. As she walks down the hall, the boys cat-call as she passes. To my surprise she glares at them strait in the eye. _She's got spunk, I'll give her that._ As she walks by, I feel a jolt. As if someone has shocked me. I jump and look around to see if anyone noticed. _That's strange... Huh. _

By lunch I find out that the new girl hasn't become a popular yet. Which Safi finds totally mind blowing. " it's a mirical she's lasted this long!" Safi says a hopeful look on her face. " don't get your hopes to high." I say biting into my apple that I forgot to eat on the bus. " Lunch is where most of the newbies fall into their traps." Safi rolls her eyes " Well, geez miss dramatic! She's not an animal!" I laugh and say " I know I know. Sorry. It's just that she seems so... Confident. Like she could take on anything." Suddenly Safi's face turns from laughing to Horrified. "Oh no... She's sitting at Cassidy's table!" " What?!" I say turning around so fast I almost fall out of my chair. "Cassidy is gonna kill her!" The volume in the cafeteria goes down as 'New Girl' sits down. If she noticed that she's getting warning looks she doesn't do anything. "Here comes the Queen herself..." I mutter. Cassidy sashays towards her table wearing skin tight jeans, a bright pink strapless tank, and bedazzled flats. Her hair is blonde with pink highlights and bright blue eyes. "-I know! Jake is so totally into me! He has been texting me nonsto-" she cuts off quickly when she sees 'New Girl' sitting at her table. "Um. Like WHAT do you think your doing?!" She asks flipping her hair over her shoulder and giving the newbie her signature 'cold as Alaska' glare. "I'm eating my lunch?" The new girl says looking a bit confused.

I feel so bad for her. _She's gonna get it_. "Look, I don't know where YOU washed up from, but this is MY table." Cassidy says. "I don't see your name anywhere." The newbie strikes back. There's a collective gasp from the room. "I don't think you heard me. This is my table. So get your LITTLE UGLY BUT OUT!" Cassidy yells getting in the girls face. "I can't stand this anymore" I whisper. " well what are you gonna do?" Safi says. I look at her and say, " Something stupid." I walk over to Cassidy and 'New Girl'. " I think that's enough." I say. Suddenly feeling an urge of confidence. I HATE seeing people get picked on. It drives my up the wall. I can't stand bullies and Cassidy is on the top of my bully list. "But OUT, Smether!" Cassidy says glaring at me. _Ok. That did it! I got the nickname 'Smether' from a prank that involved a bucket of gym clothes and bad timing. Need I say more? _"Ya know what, Cassidy?!" I say glaring at her as best as I can. "Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything to you! So why don't u and your pretty little possy go suck up to the football team or something!" Cassidy stares at me in shock. The entire lunch room has gone completely silent. Then Cassidy flips her hair and laughs "Look at little Heather! Standing up for the newbie! How sweet! Well darhling, you and your new friend can become best buds. Because you just crossed the line." She says her voice dangerously low. Then she turns and snaps her fingers. Out of the lunch room she goes.

The noise comes to a whisper in the room. I let out a huge breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Thanks for standing up for me." 'New girl' says looking like she wants to kill Cassidy. "No prob. I can't stand her and her slutty group." just then Safi comes up and sits next to me. "O my gosh.. That was awesome!" Safi squeals. " You showed her!" I laugh nervously. " Yea..." "Oh! sorry this is My best friend Safi. And I'm Heather." The new girl smiles and says "My name's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. And I'd _really_ like to slap that slut."

**So... what goddess should be Heathers Mom? (Not Athena) I don't know if I should make Safi a Demigod or not... Please help me! Thanks so much and PERACBETH FOREVER! ~ Wild-at-Heart14**


	2. Chapter 2

"Annabeth... Cool name!" Safi says with a smile and bright eyes. "Thanks!" Annabeth says smiling right back at her. "Safi is a pretty awesome name as well... It's very exotic." I could tell that Annabeth and Safi would get along well.

"So, Annabeth," I say, "What's your schedule?" "Ummm." Annabeth mumbles digging though her backpack. Which I find a little odd that she brought it to lunch. "Here." She says handing it over to me. I look at it in shock. "This is the exact same schedule as I have! All except for architecture, I have arts." Safi looks at Annabeth with excitement and says, "I have architecture too!" Then her smile turns into a frown. "But, almost all my other classes are different, but we still have advanced math, social studies, and architecture together!" "Ugh." I say. With disgust. "Math."

Safi slaps me playfully in the shoulder. "You just hate it because you zone out the whole time and then have no clue what's going on." "Not my fault!" I say raising my hands in surrender. "It's just that math is so boring! And Mrs. Dodds doesn't make it any better!"

Annabeth suddenly gasps and turns very pale. "Oh god, Annabeth are you okay?" I ask putting a hand on her shoulder. When she doesn't answer I start to worry. "Annabeth!" I say a bit louder. "Oh my god she's so pale!" Safi whispers. "Should I go get the nurse?" That seems to snap Annabeth out of her faze or whatever happened. Color started returning to her face. "N-no. I'm fine now.." She says her voice stuttering and not nearly as loud and happy as before. "I didn't mean to scare you." I say. "Mrs. Dodds isn't that horrible..." I know full well I'm lying. Yup, that's right. Mrs. Dodds is ugly, mean, and stares at you like she's thinking how tasty you are. She's the meanest of mean. And she just has to hate me more than her class it's self.

I must have blanked out because the next thing I know, Safi is snapping her fingers in my face and saying, "Come on Heather! Or we'll be late for Social Studies!" I sigh. Social Studies isn't my favorite subject.

As Annabeth, Safi, and I walk to class, Cassidy and her groupies come parading down the hall like they own the place. Gossiping about who knows what. As Cassidy walks by us, she says loud enough for everyone to hear "And there's Heather Smether and the wannabes!" Her slut group snickers and echoes her like loyal puppies, "Smether...wannabes.." I just say right back "WHAT? IM SORRY I DIDNT HEAR YOU?" Really loud and make a big show of holding my hand to my ear. Like I said before, this idiot drives me crazy.

Cassidy just walks off. Snickering and gossiping. I glance at Safi and Annabeth. Safi is looking at me in shock. Normally I just ignore Cassidy. But after what she did to Annabeth... Cassidy deserves shit. ( I don't normally curse, sorry!) Annabeth looks as mad as I feel. "She sure is a talkative child." Annabeth mutters. I start cracking up. The way she said it was so dripping with sarcasm that i just had to laugh. Soon Safi joins and then Annabeth.

**I know it's short! Sorry! The next chapter will be longer. Any ideas? Please review and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Social studies was as boring as it always was.

_At least I had Safi and Annabeth to help me not fall asleep._ I thought, walking alone to arts since Safi and Annabeth have Architecture together. _Lucky_.

As I turned the corner, I see Mrs. Dodds waiting for me by the door to arts class.

"Why, hello Heather." She says. Her voice so gravely that I can barely understand her.

"Um, hi Mrs. Dodds." I say and try to squeeze past her. But as I do she grabs my arm with such force that I yelp.

"See me after advanced math class, I want to...talk to you." Her eyes glinting as she says this. I pull away feeling an urge to run. But I stand my ground and nod. She turns away and walks back down the hall.

She is a definite 10 on the creepy scale. I shiver and sit down at my seat. Ready for the one class I actually like.

(Time Skip: After Arts)

I see Annabeth and Safi walking down the hall and wave to them to wait. They do, but as I start walking towards them someone bumps into me causing me to stumble and lose all my books.

"Watch where you're going Smether!"

I look up and see Cassidy.

I open my mouth to say something when suddenly Annabeth is right beside me. Her face shows that she is MAD. "Ok Cassidy, was that really called for? The only reason you hate Heather so much is because you _WISH_ you were as smart as she is, as nice as she is! So unless you just discovered a cure for cancer, I suggest you _Stop_. Or I swear to all the gods we will have issues."

I stare at Annabeth in shock. And apparently Cassidy wasn't ready for that either because her face looks like someone just shoved a lemon down her throat. The whole hall was silent as Annabeth helps pick up my books, turns and says, "Let's go Heather. Cassidy's not worth your time."

I glance back and see Cassidy striding towards us. "Annabeth look out!" I yell. But Cassidy has already grabbed Annabeth's arm, swings her around to face her and pulls back her hand to slap Annabeth. But before she can even get her hand close, Annabeth's hand shoots out and grabs Cassidy's wrist. And Annabeth twists her arm so that she's holding Cassidy's hand between her shoulder blades. "I wouldn't if I were you." Annabeth hisses between gritted teeth. Then she pushes Cassidy away and grabs my wrist. "Come on." She says "We're gonna be late for Math."

When we get into a less crowded hallway I turn and say, "Whoa..WHAT was that?!"

Annabeth has a really strange look on her face and turns away. Just then Safi comes bolting down the hallway. "What the crap you guys?! You can't just leave me there!" Her face red as she stops in front of us and puts her hands on her hips, glaring. "I'm sorry Saf." I say wondering what the heck just happened. "I didn't have much of a choice." I turn to Annabeth who's staring at the ground. "First of all," I start. " That. Was. So. AWESOME!" I half yell and jump up and down. Annabeth stares at me like I'm crazy. "Y-you're not scared or-"

"Scared?" I say in disbelief. "Why in heck would I be scared?! That was totally amazing!" Annabeth turns to Safi who's cooled down and Safi nods her head. "Very awesome." She says. "But, we have to get to class." I could tell something was off about Safi... _Hmm. I'll ask her later._

We get to math just before the bell and get welcomed by a terrifying glare from Mrs. Dodds. "Take a seat ladies." She spits out the last word like its venom. I hear a small gasp from Annabeth. Her face is pale and she has her hand on her hip like she's grabbing for something that isn't there. "Come on." I whisper to her. "There's some seats left in the back." Annabeth doesn't take her eyes off of Mrs. Dodds. She just nods. Safi has to steer Annabeth to an empty seat. Just when I think we're good, Mrs. Dodds frowns and says (more like growls), "Since you're new here, Annabeth Chase, come to the front and introduce yourself."

"I think you just did." Safi whispers.

"Ok." Annabeth says and gets up to the front of the class. "Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase." She says and then without making eye contact with anyone, just looking straight ahead, and sits back down.

(Time Skip: End of Math)

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I say "Mrs. Dodds wants to see me." Safi gives me a sympathetic look and says with a shudder, "I hope you don't eat eaten! She is seriously creepy with a capital C." Annabeth looks at me worriedly. "I'll be okay Annabeth. She's just a teacher." I hear Annabeth mutter something under her breath. "I'll wait till your done." She says. "I can call someone to pick me up later."

"Really it's okay. You don't have to stay." I feel kinda bad._ Does she think I can't handle myself?_

Annabeth looks at me with a look so intense that I nearly start in surprise. "No I really do."

"Well I'll see you two tomorrow." Safi says as she walks down the hall.

"Bye!" Annabeth and I yell back.

I let out a sigh. "Time to face the monster." I say jokingly. But Annabeths face is anything but jokey. "I'll be out here." She says scanning the hall. _Why is she so tense_? I think. _Maybe she's just looking out for Cassidy_.

As I head into the room I see Mrs. Dodds by the window. "I'm here, what do we need to talk about?" I say. Nervously shifting my backpack from shoulder to shoulder.

Mrs. Dodds doesn't even look at me but just says, "Shut the door behind you, this is a...private matter." I look at her weirdly but do as she says.

She finally turns and looks at me, but her face seems a little uglier then usual.

"You are very...unique, Heather" I feel a pulse of anger. She must be talking about my ADHD. "Just because I have ADHD doesn't mean I'm different." I say quietly. She just shakes her head and says, "Pity your father choose to send you to this school. Any other school would have been safe." I stare at her thinking she's finally lost it. "W-what are you _Talking_ about?" I say. Mrs. Dodds takes a few steps towards me. "You, child, have been hidden well. But you can't hide forever." I take a backwards step towards the door. Mrs. Dodds smiles and I swear I see pointed teeth. "Your time has come, godling!" She yells and suddenly springs at me. I scream and dodge to the side. Mrs. Dodds slams into the door. Suddenly I hear Annabeth yell, "Heather!" And I see her slamming her shoulder into the door trying to get in. It must be locked . And is that a knife she's holding?

I barely have time to think as Mrs. Dodds turns and screams "You're mine!" And suddenly she's not Mrs. Dodds anymore. She's some type of creature from a horror movie. She leaps at me again and I whip my backpack off my shoulders and slam it right in Mrs. Dodds face. She screeches and falls backward. I hear the door bang open and Annabeth is suddenly beside me snapping me out of a trance and yells "RUN!"

_You don't have to tell me twice_!

We sprint down the hall and out the side doors where I see a blue van. "Come on!" Annabeth yells pulling me towards the van. "She won't stay down forever!" I see a guy leaning up against the van. He gets up when he sees us running toward him. "Monster!" Annabeth yells. And as if she flipped a switch the guy is instantly in the van starting it up. The side door opens and Annabeth half pulls, half drags me inside and slams the door shut.

"Drive! Drive!" Annabeth yells. Still clutching my wrist. The guy slams on the gas and we are flying out of the parking lot.

"W-wha-how-did that just-huh?" I stutter. Too shocked to make a full sentence. My mind is on overdrive. _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!_ Basically summed up my thoughts. "It's okay." Annabeth says glancing behind us. The school already out of sight. "I don't think she's following us." I hear Annabeth talking to the driver, but her voice sounds distant. Like she's under water. I get myself together enough to yell, " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

I hear the guy driving laugh. "You're taking this better then some people. Not many people can take on a fur- kindly one with just a backpack."

Annabeth punches him in the shoulder. "Not helping Seaweed Brain!" She hisses. I realize she must have told him what happened.

"What's a kindly one? What was that- that thing? Who are yo-" I say until Annabeth interrupts me.

"Did you do a Greek mythology unit in Lit?" She asks. I think this is a pretty random question but I manage to answer without my voice cracking. "Yes."

"Well, all that stuff about gods and monsters is real. And you're a demigod."

"Half mortal half god." I say. Still in a daze.

"Yes." Annabeth says. Letting out a breath and leaning against a seat.

I look around the van and glance outside. The surroundings look familiar...

"I need to go home!" I screech. Scaring Annabeth and the guy. "Who even the heck are you?!" I say to the driver.

"I'm Percy Jackson."

"My boyfriend." Annabeth says quickly giving me a look that says that he is hers.

"This is crazy." I say. "This is all just a huge prank isn't it?" _It has to be._

Percy laughs and says "That would be nice, thinking of this as a prank."

"Annabeth. I need to go home." I say, pleading with her.

"I don't think-"

"Come on Wise Girl!" Percy says with a smile. "Let her stop by and grab her stuff. We'll be in and out in a flash. No harm done!"

Annabeth huffs but agrees.

When we pull into my driveway, before Percy even fully stops I'm out of the van and running inside. I fling open the door to see my Dad packing a backpack.

"Heather! Are you okay?" He immediately stops packing an gives me a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine but-"

"I know. They contacted me. You need to leave and go somewhere safe." I stand their shocked.

"Wait. What." I stamper. "Y-you knew about this?! This is real?"

"Yes H. And even though I wish it wasn't. You have to leave and go to camp. That's the only place you'll be safe."

"Safe? Safe from what? Camp? Dad what's going on?" I say rapidly.

"They will explain everything, but right now you need to leave. Grab what I forgot and meet me outside."

He turns and jogs out the door. Leaving me to wonder what else my dad has kept from me.

**I have a question for you guys, more like a vote: Should I make Safi a demigod as well? Or not?**

**So there's chapter 3! I know that wasn't my best work. I felt like Percy was a bit off. Please review and I'm always open for suggestions! - Wild-at-Heart14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys here's the chiz. I've been having issues with writer block, concentration, and sleep... As you can see, this doesn't go well when you're trying to write! (I personally think Apollo and Hermes have it out for me.) my computer was also being a brat. But what I've noticed is that I'll get random ideas for this story during the day, at the WORST POSSIBLE TIME! Like when I'm in my riding lesson, or when I just wake up and then I lose the idea! So here is Chapter 4. Thank you for all your reviews and encouragement! **

**IMPORTANT!: I realized I never said where Heather lives! *facepalm* she lives on Long Island, NY. In the made up town of Cambridge. **

~.~

As I grab my things that Dad forgot my body seems to be on auto pilot. Grabbing my sketch pads, pencils, special charcoal, books, and my archery bow and arrows. Almost without having to think. I'm nearly out the door when I remember that I forgot something. I run back into my room and grab a picture of my Dad and I at an art contest and I rummage through a drawer and pull out a crystal necklace with a gold coin attached to it. The crystal has gold painted wire swirled around it. It's one of my favorite and only necklaces. I quickly put it on and remember that Dad says that my mom gave it to me before she..._left_.

I sprint out the front door and see my Dad talking to Annabeth and Percy. He stops when he sees me and grabs me and pulls me into a tight hug. "Be careful." He whispers. "I love you so much." He lets me go at arms length and looks over my face.

"Remember our motto?" He asks with a smile.

"Of course Dad. Don't do anything you don't want to do or doesn't seem right."

"Exactly." I can see tears brimming in my Dad's eyes and I have to look away. I turn and get into the van.

As we go down the driveway, I roll down the window and stick my head out and yell, "I love you!" But whatever Dad said back was lost to the wind as Percy stepped on the gas and we went speeding down the country road.

As I sit back in my seat, I roll up the window and want to block everything out. I don't want any of this to be real. I want to wake up in my bed and have this all be a crazy dream.

Silently, I draw my knees up to my chest, cross my arms on top of them and lay my head down._ I won't allow myself to cry. I won't. _

Annabeth and Percy don't say anything. Which is surprising since even though I barely know Percy Jackson, he seems to talk. A lot.

I'm not sure how long I stay in that position until is hear the van come to a stop. "Hey Heather?" I hear Annabeth say softly. "We're at a gas station. Do you need to get anything?"

I slowly bring my head up and wince at the crook in my neck. "Actually," I say shakily. Bringing my hand up to rub my poor neck. "I think I might run in quick and grab something. Be right back." I get out of the car and nearly fall. My legs fell asleep! I see Percy stifling a laugh and I glare at him before starting to laugh a little myself.

I run into the store and go to the candy section. I look over it until I see what I was looking for, _Skittles_! I grab two packages and a coke and pay for them at the cash register. As I'm walking out I see Percy and Annabeth kissing on the side on the van. I walk up to them awkwardly since my seat is on that side and clear my throat. Annabeth startles away from Percy but just far enough that their heads aren't touching. They're both a little red in the face. From embarrassment or lack of air, I don't know. Percy raises his eyebrows at my choice of candy. "Skittles? Are any of them blue?"

I let out a small laugh before I can stop myself and shake my head. "Nope. No blue." Percy frowns slightly. "Well, that sucks. Every food is better blue." He kisses Annabeth once more on the forehead and gets back into the van.

I give Annabeth a questioning look. "What's Percy's deal about blue food?"

Annabeth laughs with an amused glance at Percy. "I'll tell you in the van."

As Percy begins his crazy driving again, Annabeth tells me why Percy has an obsession with blue food. Occasionally, Percy gives comments on things Annabeth forgot.

"Wow." I say, putting more Skittles in my mouth. "That's one heck of a story."

Then if minds can get whiplash, mine did. I remember Annabeth telling me I was a...what was it called? Oh. Right. A _demigod_.

"Soooo. Are you gonna explain this whole greek gods thing?" I'm feeling less... Depressed now that I have my Skittles. Annabeth's face changes from happy to serious the second I ask. "Yeah. Greek gods, like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, are all real." She must have noticed my disbelieving expression, because she went on to explain further. "When the gods have children with mortals-"

"When the mommy and daddy love each other very much," Percy interrupts.

Annabeth glares at him and cuts him off, "a demigod is born. Half god, half mortal." "So these...demigods have powers then?" I ask. Truthfully this is all starting to sound like a blown up fairytale.

"Yes." Annabeth looks at Percy and he glances back at her in the rearview mirror and wiggles his eyebrows. Annabeth rolls her eyes but smiles all the same.

"Percy can control water, navigate at sea, make hurricanes, and breath underwater."

I stare at her for a few moments with my mouth gaping open.

"You- you have to be joking right? I mean _come on_! Controlling water...breathing underwater?!" I cross my arms and give Annabeth a look that says '_not buyin it.' _

She just opens her mouth to say something when Percy cuts her off.

"It's real Heather. I know it seems like a bunch of crap, and that's because it is." Percy says in a serious tone. "Being a demigod is no joke. Powers are sweet and all, but being a demigod can get you killed in painful and nasty ways. We've had some pretty nasty experiences ourselves...trust me."

That shuts me up quick. I can tell there's a story here somewhere, but I decide not to push it.

As Percy and Annabeth start talking about Architecture, I start to tune them out. Well, it's more a one-sided conversation with Annabeth talking and Percy nodding his head once in a while.

I dig into my bag and take out a worn sketch pad and a pencil. I start drawing a picture of a girl sitting in a tree. As the drawing comes together, the girl turns out to be Annabeth. I stop drawing a stare at it for a while..._it seems incomplete. _Then I put in together. _Percy_! A picture of Annabeth needs Percy in it. I then draw Percy looking up at Annabeth from the ground with his hands on his hips. I realize that I'm smiling and look up to see Annabeth looking over my shoulder and smiling as well.

"Wow. You really are good at drawing!" Annabeth exclaims and points at her hands in the drawing. "Could you make me holding a book?"

"Sure." I say, still smiling. I erase Annabeth's hands and draw in the book on her lap with her hands on top of it.

"Now that's me." Annabeth says quietly.

"What's going on? What's you?" Percy says loudly. I laugh and say, "I drew a picture of you and Annabeth and Annabeth wanted to be holding a book."

"Oooh! Ooh! Can you make me holding a trident? In fact, can you make the trident _blue_?"

"Percy!" Annabeth scolds. "She would have to color in the whole picture!"

"Actually, I could just color your book as well, and maybe add in a few more so that the items really stand out."

Annabeth and Percy both agree, so I work on coloring and shading until I realize we're on an old road that looks vaguely familiar.

I put my drawing stuff back in my bag and roll down my window. It scares me to realize its close to night time and I haven't even noticed!

"We're almost to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth says as she leans against the van door.

"What's Camp Half-Blood?" I ask, wondering why she never told me where we were going before. But a little annoyed with myself for forgetting to ask.

"It's a camp for demigods. One of the only safe places for us."

I nod mutely and stare out the open window. Still trying to remember what's so familiar about this place.

"Are we near a lake?" I say suddenly. This time Percy answers.

"Sort of, CHB has a lake. How did you know?"

I shrug but then remember that he can't see me. "This road looks familiar, that's all. I think my Dad and I used to camp out somewhere near here."

"You into camping?" I ask Percy after a while.

"Not really. I much prefer indoor plumbing thank you very much."

I laugh a little and look over at Annabeth and see she's asleep.

"If we're getting close should I wake Annabeth up?"

"Nah." Percy says quietly. "She's had a rough week. Best to let her sleep while she can." A few minutes later Percy drives the van onto the side of the road and parks it.

"Argus can pick it up later." Percy says to himself.

I look around us and can't see anything. "Um..Percy?" I ask nervously. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth says suddenly. Nearly scaring me half to death. I jump and bump my head on the roof of the van.

"Well," Percy laughs. "The _entrance_ to Camp Half-Blood."

I grab my bag and step out of the car. Taking a deep breath of cool night air.

_Here goes nothing. _

**I think is this one of my better chapters! :D Did I get Percy right this time? Is my writing improving? What are your ideas for the next chapter? I'd love to know! Please review! ~ Wild-at-Heart14 **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peeps! I feel as though my previous chapter was one of my best chapters writing wise. Ill try and do better on this one as well! Also, my friend is in Rome and she says that all the man hole covers have SPQR on them! AWESOME RIGHT?! Well enjoy this chapter!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IDEAS!

***IMPORTANT*** I've been getting questions about this so here's your answer: This story takes place after The Last Olympian, but before The Lost Hero.

I wake up, but don't open my eyes. I don't hear anything, so the others must not be up. I let out a small breath and remember last night.

_Last night was crazy._

Percy and Annabeth introduced me to a nice man in a wheel chair named Chiron who is apparently a centaur but 'Doesn't wish to scare new demigods.' While Annabeth explained what happened to Chiron, Percy took me on a tour of Camp Half-Blood. I was placed in the Hermes Cabin, the god of thieves and messengers, until I was 'claimed'. Which Percy explained means that my godly parent will claim me as their own.

_Great. My godly parent decides to finally show up. After years, of absolutely nothing_, I think bitterly.

Honestly, last night feels like a dream. And I'm not sure if it was a nightmare or not.

I finally decide to open my eyes, and when I do, Im greeted by two boys' faces. I stare at them and blink.

"Dang it!" One if them says loudly, scaring the crap outta me as I jump and hit my head on the bunk above me.

"_Owww_..." I mumble still waking up fully and rub my head tenderly as I glare at the two boys and realize that they're twins!

One if them turns to the other and says, "We didn't scare her that bad! I told you we shoulda hung a spider in her face!"

The other says back, "But what if she turns out to be a Athena child? Annabeth would have our heads!"

I clear my throat ruffly and narrow my eyes. "Who are you, and what in heck was that for?!"

"Whoa! Feisty!" One says and winks at me.

The other elbows him and says, "Ignore the doofus. I'm Travis and that is my brother Connor. Sons of Hermes at your service!" Travis says and bows. Connor shoves Travis and laughs as he losses his balance. Before this can turn into a fight, I interrupt. "My name's Heather."

"Well, Heather," Connor says. "We are your head counselors and you will be hanging with us today so we can show you what's what."

The day actually went by in a flash. At one moment I'm getting a rude awakening by the Stoll brothers (I found out that's what other people call them) and the next I'm sitting at the pavilion for dinner.

This boy, Gus, a son of Hermes, is telling me a story, but I pretty much tune him out until he mentions Percy and Annabeth. "Wait," I say, cutting him off. "What about Percy and Annabeth?"

Gus sighs and starts to recap. "Percy and Annabeth are legends here! They won the war with Kronos, The Battle of the Labyrinth, and Percy even got offered Immortality by the gods themselves!" Gus says getting more and more excited till he's almost bouncing out of his seat. Obviously this is a huge deal, but I'm really confused.

_Kronos? Battle of the Labyrinth? Immortality?! What?_

All of this seems impossible, but I guess my life is kind of suppose to be impossible so...

I decide that I'm going to try and find Percy and Annabeth themselves and ask them and try to save some of my pride.

I hear them by the docks before I see them. I hear a _splash_! And then Annabeth letting out a screech. "Perseus Jackson!" She yells, looking down at her clothes, which are soaked. Then she puts her hands on her hips and glares into the water. I think Annabeth realizes what Percy is going to do a second before he does it because she tries to back up quick. But Percy leaps out if the water with a laugh and pulls her in with him. When they come up, Percy has his arms around Annabeth's waist and is laughing his head off. Annabeth is laughing too and playfully turns, and punches him on the shoulder before giving him a kiss. "What?" Percy says. "You were already soaked!"

Annabeth just laughs, and kisses him again.

I turn away and decide to ask them later.

It turns out that I never really get the chance to ask them throughout the week. I always seem to be busy with something. Sword fighting with an Ares kid, archery with Chiron, or combat training, the lava wall, or getting taught Greek mythology by an Athena child. Also, it's _extremely hard_ to get Annabeth and Percy alone.

By Friday I'm exhausted both physically and mentally. If your not in shape when you come to Camp Half-Blood, you won't be that way long! The bonfires are amazing. the fire changes into these beautiful colors depending on the campers' moods. Its so amazing! I keep hoping that my godly parent will claim me, but it never happens.

The only real spare time I have is before bed; I normally read or draw. Annabeth gave me a book about Greek mythology and its actually very interesting! My sketch book ends up being filled with sketches of Greek heroes, monsters, and weapons.

Friday morning is pretty much routine training. But then I hear some people talking about Capture the Flag. I walk up to them and realize one of them is Gus! "You guys play capture the flag?" I ask. Kinda miffed that CHB has something so normal to do. "Yeah!" One of them answers. I think his name is Kevin. "It's really fun! We get to fight each other and knock some heads!" The girl, who's name is Kya, rolls her eyes. "It's a lot more strategized then that. The cabins make alliances and are split into 2 teams. Red and blue. We all get weapons and armor and fight to get the other teams flag." As she explains another part of my mind is thinking _she's an Athena child for sure._

"So it's basically a normal capture the flag game but with fighting?" I ask when she's done. Kya opens her mouth to say something but Kevin interrupts whatever she is going to say by throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Let's just let Heather find out for herself." He says winking at me. "Wait- what does that mean?!" I yell as Kevin starts to drag Kya and Gus away laughing.

I huff and start to go after them, when a hand comes down on my shoulder. I whip around to see Chiron...but his other half, is a horse! My eyes widen and Chiron lets out a laugh. "Yes, Heather. This is my true form! A centaur!"

It's a little while before I can comment. "Well...that's...different." I flinch as the words leave my mouth realizing how rude they sound. But Chiron just smiles. "I overheard your questions about capture the flag and you have nothing to worry about. I've seen you fight and you're skills are impressive for someone who just arrived at camp." _Was that a little suspicion I heard in his voice? _A fight between two girls breaks out and saves me from answering.

"Where is it?!" One girl yells. She has dirty blonde hair with a blue streak in the front and dark, stormy, grey eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." The other girl says examining her nails. She has perfectly curled brown hair with highlights and her eyes seem to change color. "Yes you do_ Kennedy._ You know_ exactly_ what I'm talking about." The blonde snarls, taking a threatening step towards her.

I run towards the fight and manage to push through to the front. Kennedy rolls her eyes "I have no idea where your archery crap is, Hailey. Go read your books or something!"

I see Hailey struggling to keep her temper down, and I know I have to do something! Kennedy reminds me of Cassidy in the worst ways. I can tell that she really did take Hailey's archery stuff just by seeing her satisfied smirk. It starts raining softly, just like a small sprinkle. It's still light so a rainbow appears. I glance at the rainbow and it calms me down. Rain and rainbows especially seem to do this to me. I calmly step out in between Hailey and Kennedy.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Chiron coming. Whoops. Too late now! Both girls glare at me but I hold my ground. Whatever noise that the crowd was making a silenced. "I think that's enough." I say, then turning to Kennedy, "You're a terrible lier. I think we all know you took Hailey's archery stuff, so why don't you just give it back and stop begging for the attention you so obviously feel like you need." Ok so those weren't the best words to say but I was just laying out the facts. Kennedy just stares at me and then as quick as lighting shoots forwards towards me with her sharp nails forward like she was trying to scratch my face off! Everything seems to slow down. I see Chiron opening his mouth to shout something, I hear the rain slowing, I see Annabeth and Percy reaching out from the crowd as if to stop Kennedy. And then suddenly I feel a surge of power and see colors flash before my eyes. I instinctively put out my hands and then Kennedy is suddenly thrown backwards on the ground like she had been pushed! The crowd gasps, and I notice that there is no longer a rainbow in the sky, but one above my head!

Chiron pushes through the crowd, smiles at me and says, "All Hail, Heather, daughter of Iris. Goddess of rainbows and iris messages."


End file.
